Back Home
by LeagueOfNinjas
Summary: After having an affair with Kasumi while supposedly protecting her, he tries to get back to his normal life again with Irene. Yet something keeps telling him he isn't in the right place.
1. Chapter 1

**I just want to say that this story is going to be a bit more nature than the others for some erotic parts :) Sorry for those who are disappointed, and to those horny bastards who can't wait to start reading, I hope you enjoy it :D**

"You know, Ryu.." Irene started, walking closer towards him and placing her hand on his chest. "I don't have to be at the shop for another twenty minutes." Ryu grinned at her and grabbed her face in his hands before kissing her. The small peck quickly turned into a sexual make out session...

Ryu pinned Irene against the wall and continued kissing her as his hands roamed around her body. He was kissing her violently, yet making sure he wasn't hurting her. Irene groaned as Ryu began undoing the buttons on her shirt and then eventually ripping it off her. Irene attempted to do the same thing to Ryu, but his hands got there first and before they knew it, his shirt was also off. Things were going perfectly as he then helped her undo her jeans and eventually she helped him take his own trousers off too. Ryu then began nibbling and sucking on her neck while one hand cupped her breast and the other her ass.

He led her to the bed, without taking his lips off hers for more than a few seconds. Their tongues were going in and out of each other's mouths in rhythm as they crawled onto the bed. Irene lay under Ryu in her underwear and Ryu on top of her in his boxer shorts. That was when Irene started pulling on his hair, which he had cut short just because she preferred it.

_Oh no._ _This was exactly what Kasumi used to do..._

Ryu had never been able to forgive himself for cheating on his wife, Irene, with his best friend's sister... Kasumi. He couldn't bear the fact that a twenty five year old married man like himself would have cheated on his own wife, a woman who run a shop with him, with a seventeen year old girl. Yet for some reason.. even though he was here about to have sex with the woman he was supposed to be in love with... he couldn't bear to think about Kasumi doing this with another man. He would have killed himself.

Ryu began nibbling on Irene's ear to try and distract himself from the beautiful shinobi... but there was no use whatsoever. He stopped almost as soon as he started and rolled over onto his back beside her. Irene turned to look at him with a disappointed expression.

"What.." She began, while one hand reached over for his chest. "What's wrong?" She asked him, while starting to nibble on his ear. He gently pushed her off and sat up.

"I'm just not feeling to good." He said, getting up and reaching for the clothes that he had eagerly thrown off a few minutes earlier. He threw Irene's on the bed as he began getting dressed.

_Kasumi... ruining everything since the first fucking tournament. Why did I ever meet Hayate? Why? Now I can't even have sex with my own wife without having to hear Kasumi's sweet voice in the background. _

The sad reality was that it was true. No matter how hard he tried.. he always wished it was Kasumi that he was in bed with and not Irene. He was about to walk out the door when Irene called his name. He turned around and smiled.

"Irene... I just need to take a walk, I'll be fine. It's not you, don't worry. I love you, okay?" Irene smiled back, still sitting down on the bed with her clothes laying in front of her.

"Okay. Love you, Ryu."

Ryu walked through the house quickly, grabbing his backpack on the way and opened the front door in a rush. Everything he needed to find Kasumi was in his huge backpack. His suit and bandana were also in it.


	2. Chapter 2

It wasn't long before Ryu was running through the countryside, far from his village where he currently lived. He knew he wasn't leaving anything important behind and this worried him. He ran through the trees and took minute stops to catch his breath, however this was every few hours or so. Finally, he reached the small camp where he last saw Hayate. It was hidden in the trees and only few shinobis knew where it was. Of course, Ryu being such a close friend to Hayate, he was obviously welcome. He walked in, quickly yet not seeming like he was in a rush. He smiled at the two ninjas who were standing outside, and remembered them as soon as they smiled. They must have also remembered him because they let him walk in without asking any questions.

Inside, he automatically scanned the entire camp for Kasumi. Her bright orange hair shouldn't have been too hard to find, but she was nowhere to be spotted. Ryu sighed as he continuted to walk through the campsite, smiling at everyone who said hello.

Hayate spotted him from inside a tent and looked ecstatic as he rushed over. Ryu smiled widely as he wrapped his arms around him. Hayate gave him a different feeling to whatever Kasumi did, however they were similar. They both made him feel like he was finally Home.

"Hayabusa..." Hayate said, as he let go of Ryu and smiled. "You won't believe how much we've missed you."

"Ahh, Hayate..." Ryu replied, "I believe I've missed you all much more. This camp has been in my mind for months." He was finally Home. Ryu started to look around the camp, remembering how different it was just a few months ago. Back then, him and Kasumi had been pretty much an item, never far apart. Now, they lived separate lives. He stared at a family of four who were all sitting around a campfire and smiled at himself. He missed that feeling.

"You're just in time, actually." Hayate interrupted his moment and grabbed his arm. "There's a bonfire going on tonight." Ryu looked at him and allowed him to lead him into one of the tents at the back of the camp. He didn't care that Irene expected him in her house, he was finally in the one place he wanted to be.

"What are you all celebrating?" Ryu asked as he walked into the tent, and suddenly wished he hadn't.

Kasumi was sitting down crossed legged on the floor. She was brushing her hair, even though it was beautiful enough and didn't need it, and was humming quietly to herself. However, as soon as Ryu stepped into the tent, she stopped and stared up at him, quickly looking away. Neither of them had expected to see each other so soon. Kasumi stood up slowly, refusing to look at Ryu directly in the eyes. Slowly she whispered,

"It's so nice to see you again, Hayabusa."

Hayabusa looked at her, and automatically knew she wasn't well. There was something wrong with her. He smiled and she slid past him, running out of the tent.

"I can see she's changed." Hayabusa looked at Hayate as he walked further into the tent and grabbed a piece of paper.

"Nah, she's just nervous." Hayate said, quite casually and then handed Ryu the paper. "It is her wedding night tomorrow, after all."

Ryu stared at the paper, not too sure if he was reading it or having a nightmare. It stated that Kasumi would be marrying a man named Kyon tomorrow night. This Kyon must have been another ninja in the village, though he had never heard of him. He stared at the paper, and blinked once. He knew it was right for Kasumi to get married... but did she love him? If Ryu was married to Irene and not love her, she could do the same. Many questions roamed in his mind as he looked at Hayate and tears rolled down his cheek. Hayate looked at him and frowned.

"I didn't know you still felt that way, Ryu." Hayate said, and Ryu just looked away quickly. He needed to speak to her, and soon.


End file.
